Template talk:Audio
It's a template to create links to audio files that have a consistent appearance. There should be an icon in front of it, but someone needs to add the audiolink class to the style sheet with an icon. Anyway, comments? --Bp 18:49, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Looks good. I'm surprised that the MediaWiki software doesn't have something like that build in. It automatically flags other types of links with an icon, such as URLs and e-mail addresses. -- Renegade54 19:00, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::Keep in mind MediaWiki also prefixes audio files with "File:" - they're not its forte. But yeah, this looks good, a streamlined version of the format used on several DS9 eps (can't remember which). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:03, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Yeah, it does flag external links by their protocol (shows those here), but I dont know if there is a way to do it by namespace for internal links. Looking at the generated source code, it doesn't look like Media: links are any different from other any other internal links. And I did copy the format fron one I saw in a DS9 episode. --Bp 19:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::I added something to the stylesheet that should do the trick, please have a look. I will work on a replacement icon now. -- Cid Highwind 19:34, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::On second thought, it might have been easier to just add that graphic to the template... :) I will probably change it to that later on to avoid unnecessary formatting in the stylesheet. -- Cid Highwind 19:45, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Well, I think the more in styles the better, as it's skinnable and user-customizable and everything. Also, maybe the icon should be in front, as it splits up the parts in a weird way. --Bp 19:52, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Having the icon at the end ( the true end, the far right) would look best IMHO bcause it would match the other, predefined, links. If that won't work for some reason, then in front would be best. -- Renegade54 21:15, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::Every other "special link" icon is located right after the link, though... Why should this one be different from all others? -- Cid Highwind 21:55, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::::That's true, but the others don't have a construct like the (file info) link after the main link: :::::E-mail link :::::FTP link :::::NNTP link :::::URL link :::::URL link (secure) :::::IRC link ::::Perhaps the (file info) should be more like file info? That would give you something like Listen to this quote file info. Also, not to pick nits... but to me the image specifically indicates a music file, rather than, generically, a sound file of some type (music, sound effect, voice, etc.) Perhaps a small loudspeaker icon instead? Like I said, though, I might just be picking nits. :) -- Renegade54 23:11, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :I like that idea and I'm implemetning it. --Bp 23:15, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::About the icon, Ren is right, but many of the links are music so maybe we should have both the loudspeaker and the notes and add an optional param to the template, loadspeaker default but notes if type=music. --Bp 23:21, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me! -- Renegade54 23:32, 24 May 2006 (UTC) OggHandler There is an extension installed called OggHandler that does this for Audio file wiki links ( ): Wikipedia uses it. Wouldn't inline very well. MA is currently using Media:... to link to the file directly, and File:... for the info page. Anyway, just FYI. --bp 09:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC)